Saint Jane
by DonnaJane54
Summary: Adele 'Dylan' Hamilton moves to Saint Jane in the 1950s. But this town is different, because "we are all excepted as equals" and it goes from romance to drama to getting a 10,000 surgery for a "monster" that changes him forever.
1. Chapter 1

Saint Jane

Chapter 1

 **So, I'm back. :/ Past my RETARDED absence, I have been writing A LOT and I hope my viewers are somewhat happy about that. I had my first day of 7** **th** **grade, met all my InSaNe (!) friends and had fun. Beside the point, I got a boyfriend, got dumped and then wrote some stories and go a bunch of ideas. I'm not a fun person when mad, but I clean quickly, and better yet write a very boring, yet surprisingly detailed story. So, here's my idea! Tell me if it sucks, go for bluntness, please. ;)**

Adele Margarita Dylan Hamilton sighed in the backseat of the black carriage and fiddled with the stupid bows on her prissy dress. "Dylan! Stop playing with your dress! You'll ruin the frills." Her younger sister Haeley Phylliss Ruth Hamilton drilled. Adele rolled her eyes and sighed disgusted by the pink layers of chiffon. Rebekah William Helen Hamilton snorted at Lissa's comment and wiggled her fingers in the cream satin gloves in discomfort. Her dark honey hair was held in gentle curls in a ponytail as she wiggled her tanned, pert, perfectly straight nose. The dark blues in her sundress made her look as dark as her father, Leonard Hamilton. Hannah sat straight her bright purple and soft green sundress swayed with the rhythmic rolling of the black carriage. Her blonde hair was in a high-ballerina bun and had a pink bow in front. Her sharp blue eyes looked like sapphires under her wire-rim glasses, perched on her pert, pale nose. Dylan sat dejected and annoyed as her hair was in too-tight curls and was parted the wrong way. But she looked beautiful. Her eyes were stormy grey, green and blue. Her complexion was soft, but lightly tanned. Her nose was straight and wide. Her usual goofy grin was replaced with a grim expression, making the move twice as hard for everyone.

Generally, whenever someone moved to Saint Jane, they were generally acknowledged, but never did they get a party, unless important. Lorinda Jean Hamilton was the woman of importance. She was going to be head of business coming in and out of Saint Jane. So, with the fancy parties came fancy clothes. And they had a running tally who whined the most. Bekky and their quiet father, Leonard were tied at 23 because "this collar is too damn itchy!" or "the pins in my hair hurt!" Leonard was running a farm in the country side of Saint Jane and it came with workers and lots of equipment. Adele, Haeley and Rebekah where going to the only school in the town and when the black carriage stopped, the boys their age looked up from their cups of apple juice and pulled on their big boy pants and tried to look cool. And when they saw the family, their jaws dropped. Leonard Fredrick Hamilton was tall and thin, relying on his long torso for maximum height. His thin dark hair was hidden by a hat and he wore a nice shirt and dark pants and worn brown leather work boots. His facial features were sharp and long. His eyes were brown and orange and blended well with his dark brows and complexion. His lashes were long for a man and he hated them. Beside him was his 2 inch shorter wife in a light pink dress and black shoes. She had big nerdy glasses perched on her straight nose, her eyes standing out like wild blue jays. She was soft looking with wide hips, pillowed stomach and long legs. She had perfect posture and a bright smile.

Their oldest, Adele had a comfortable posture, longs limbs and wide hips and soft features. She looked elfish with her little ears, visible because her chocolaty hair was pulled up. Her nose was straight and wide and covered with freckles. She had a forced smile, and fiery eyes. Her different-shades-of-pink dress was chiffon layered and ended under her knees. She had on Black Chuck Taylors and scratch covered shins. Haeley was smiling a little sadly, but otherwise looked beautiful. She had gentle features, soft and curious and round. Her hair was in a ballerina bun and her dress as like water around her skinny body. She had small kitten-heeled black shoes and looked overall beautiful. Rebekah was looking around with frosty green eyes. She had lashes that fell on her cheeks and a clear complexion. She was dark and had a dark blue sundress and was twiddling her finger-clad gloves in front in nervous habit. Of course, so was her mother.

Dylan got punch for herself and sipped away at her table. Her inner social butterfly was crying at her to talk to someone, but she was determined to be mad. That basically deteriorated when a cute boy sat beside her and said "Hey, Collin Atera. Are you Jean Hamilton's daughter, Adele?" he had a bright red face, strange to his native complexion. "Call me Dylan." She smiled and he grinned. His friends sat in a corner laughing and pointing. He turned even redder when one that looked like his brother screamed "Lover Boy!" she grinned like a Cheshire cat and grabbed his hand and pulled him to the dance floor. His hand was feverishly warm and she pulled him closer and they danced and talked and his eye twitched every time she stepped on his foot. She giggled and replied a "Sorry!" and they quickly burst into giggles. And when they went outside for some air, it rained. The sun was starting to sink so they sky was pink, red, orange and the rain clouds painted it silver, but the sky was deep blue. And when the thunder came, she jumped and hugged close. He didn't mind though, because her hair smelled like June Roses. And then she jumped into the rain and danced and twirled and ran back as simultaneously as she jumped. But when she giggled and bounded into the Mayors Hall, his memory replayed that moment of beauty and innocence until she punched him in the pectoral.

 **What did you all think? And guess what? I copied off my old story** _ **Dollhouse**_ **and used some twilight characters. And I will steal characters from various movies and franchises. But this story surrounds itself around Disney Princesses and a couple I think** _ **should**_ **be Disney princesses. Expect some from PJO and HoO too. That's all I can think on the spot, but…. Whatever suggestions you guys have, type away! I'm pretty obedient that way ;)**


	2. Chapter 2: The Academy

Saint Jane

Chapter 2: The Academy

 **So, my friends are reading this. I hope they like it, because they are in it. So, eat it. ;)**

Dylan stretched as the morning light came through her balcony window. She smiled softly and got up. As she yawned and stretched her way to her Powder Room, her light blue nightgown swayed with each movement of her long legs, and her hair looked auburn in the golden light. Dylan looked thoughtful as she remembered the details from the night before. Collin was so handsome, and when it was time for her to leave, he kissed her cheek and waited 'till she left. It was magical. She was in heaven until her brush met a particular knot and she snapped back to reality, biting her tongue, urging her to cuss. No, Saint Jane would not be her like her old habits. She finished brushing her hair, standing and walked to her closet. She picked up her royal blue knee-length damask print skirt and looked over her light blue damask print short sleeved button-up shirt. She smiled and slipped it on and laced her black Chuck Taylors. Dylan picked up her bag, and got the book _Great Expectations_ from under her mountain of pillows and stuffed it into her bag. She went to Hael's room, and she was dusty a little rouge on her pale cheeks. Adele grinned from her big sister post and moved before Haeley could notice, she slipped to Bekky's door way. Ana, their nanny, French-braided Bekky's beautiful hair. Ana was black, her husband killed in WWII. She always wore bright flower prints because; Ambrose would love to see her with colours happy. And she was, mostly. On her afternoons off, she would go drink a little, and come home singing "No Show Jones". You just gotta love Ana.

They ate breakfast quietly, murmured 'Good Luck's' swam across the table hazily, and Adele ate her toast and cheese quietly, sneaking in a chapter before school. They bell tolled 7:15, and then the sisters got into the back of the town car their mother was given to from work. Jean sat quietly, and then explained the rules for after school. "If you would like to stay in town, that's fine, just call me from where you are and, **be polite**." She looked at Adele and Rebekah hard.

[TIME SKIP

Dylan was quiet as she walked through the halls of the academy. She stepped into room 54 and banged into a small body. Now, she wasn't a giant or anything, but this person was small. She had black curls that ended at the nape of neck, with a red headband. She wore a gold dress, with little black heels. She wore a blue cardigan with little apple buttons. "I am so sorry! Did I hurt you?" Adele asked, astonished on how pretty she was. Her eyelashes where so long, they curled and fell onto her pale cheeks. "I'm fine. Sorry I banged into you. I'm Sherry White, but my friends call me Snow. What's your name?"Adele gulped. "Um, Adele. But my sisters call me Dylan." Sherry nodded in approval and said, "If you get lost, come and talk to me." Dylan nodded and gulped again, terrified of the little person. She set her books down onto a wood grain desk in the back. She opened _Great Expectations_ and continued reading. Class was strange and calm. Like a tomb, too silent; it drove her insane. Until Latin class, that's when the fun began.

She thought that class would be dull, boring and plain. Boy, was she ever wrong. The first thing was the classroom was bright and happy. The teacher beautiful, and funny. She had a bright smile and her hair was up in a bun. Then there were the students. A few girls in the front looked scary, so she ignored them. But the girls in the back, well, yeah. They were self-explanatory. From what their names were and their appearances, you would never guess them being close.

The first was a short little girl, about roughly 5'0. She had shoulder length midnight black hair, and was bubbly and eccentric. And incredibly funny, because she walked and randomly would trip. Her name was Brittany Brother. She had an Asian complexion and Dylan a little envious. Come on, who wouldn't want to be super tan? The girl beside her was introduced as her sister, and was very beautiful, like her sister. She had a dark complexion, with dark hair and eyes. Everything else, bright, bright, bright! She wore a neon pink shirt and a white skirt. Her name was Ashlee Brother. The quiet girl beside her had slightly curly auburn hair, with big blue-indigo eyes and spatters of freckles all over her face. Her name is Jasmine Bell. Adele noticed that she had the highest heeled shoes. Then the second last girl was name Manning Renn. She was quiet, and had the strangest eyes. Like a cats, with blue and amber. She was quiet, laughing at Brittany whenever she giggled like a maniac, which by the way, was A LOT. Then, the last girl was named Erika Rose Pennington. She was… different. She had an olive complexion, with nearly pink hair, which she explained was a dye that made her hair fire truck red. It bled out and now she has pink hair. She had a nasally voice, which Adele found endearing. Then the bell sounded and she was hounded to all of the other classes, and by the end of the day, she out that Jasmine hated long hair, Brittany hated tomatoes, Ashlee hates bugs, Erika loves neon, and Manning hates her name. Enough said.

Adele went to the library, in hopes of finding a book, or Collin Atera. Gosh, he was so sweet. "Belle! Stop pressuring me!" Adele's eyes widened. "Kida! You need to try again! How are you going to be able to go to college with Milo, if you can't even _try?_ " an exasperated sigh went through the never-ending-bookshelves. _"In Flanders fields the poppies blow, Between the crosses, row on row, that mark our place; and in the sky, The larks, still bravely singing, fly, Scarce heard amid the guns below._ _We are the Dead. Short days ago, We lived, felt dawn, saw sunset glow,  
Loved and were loved, and now we lie, In Flanders fields. Take up our quarrel with the foe:  
To you from failing hands we throw, The torch; be yours to hold it high .If ye break faith with us who die, We shall not sleep, though poppies grow, In Flanders fields." _In a kinder voice, the soft feminine voice asked, "who wrote this poem?" then a sharper voice, with a strange accent replied, "I cannot remember. I am sorry for disappointing you, Belle."

Well, Adele couldn't help herself. "Major John McCrae wrote that, and isn't that sad? That's why I'm a pacifist. I hate fighting." A girl with dark hair was silent, her chocolaty eyes wide. And the other girl, with the foreign accent, was different. She had a dark complexion, with white hair and crystal blue eyes, strange, but beautiful. Her bangs were cut unevenly, so a few locks of hair were hanging in her shocked face. "Well, she's coming to the diner with us." The foreigner, Kida, Adele assumed. Belle swallowed and sighed, as the final bell rang.


	3. Chapter 3: Clarke's Diner

Saint Jane

Chapter 3: The Clarke Diner

 **So, I'm writing this for friends, who say I have talent, but that's because it comes easy, and I LOVE EASY things. Ha-ha, anyway, ENJOY!**

Adele was led out by a girl that was at least as tall as 5'9. Her hair smelled like an ocean breeze, and was as pale as sea foam. She couldn't get over white her hair was. Kida, with big blue hypnotic eyes, pulled her to a grubby bus. The seats were cracked, and it smelled like oil and burning wood. " _Hola, Leo._ " The shy girl behind her said, to what she said was the bus driver. He was runty, and Latino. His curly hair stood up in peaks, and you make out some pointy ears. The back of his chair said " **LEO VALDEZ; Bus Driver Supreme"**. Yeah, she decided she would like him. "So, what's your name?" the quiet girl, Belle asked. "Adele Hamilton. Where are you taking me? What's up with the Diner?" Adele asked, intrigued and terrified of these beautiful girls. "I'm Belle Benn. That is Kida Nedakh. She is new here, came from the Amazons. She wants to learn and she can speak English, which is a huge help, but you have to push her." Dylan nodded, hoping _Belle_ would explain more. "The diner is where she studies best. It's loud, like her homeland, apparently." Dylan stayed mute, looking over at the front, Kida talking animatedly to the driver, who had a bright white smile. A little girl, who looked an awful lot like the driver Leo, climbed up in Kida's lap and talked to Kida. I opened my mouth pointing at the trio, but Belle grinned and said, "Her name is Aileen. Her mother, Calypso, washed up on an island and Kida found her. Leo went on a boat trip with his friends and was separated and found Calypso, Kida and some jerks. Long story short, he took them home and fell in love with Caly. They had Aileen a few months after knowing each other." Aileen was a cute little girl. She had big caramel curls and a pale Latina complexion. She had dark eyes and a big smile. Adele noted that Aileen was restless. She was constantly moving her hands. Playing with the buttons on her overalls, fixing the bandana on her head, drumming her hands on the seat. Kida grinned at Aileen, and continued the conversation with her friend.

When they hit Main Street, the bus slowed to a cute little diner in between an apartment building and a miniscule flower shop. ' **Clarke's Diner** ' she was tugged off the bus by Belle and walked down the sunny sidewalk. The diner smelled like French fries and strawberry milkshakes. The small building was about 100x100 feet square, and had tables lined against the walls, but had a stage-like add-on full of beautiful teenager girls and the rest of the room had families and old men talking about crops and the best way to fix a break on a Ford '47. She walked to the tables of beautiful girls and was told to sit by a beautiful Asian girl with a blunt haircut and a vibrant red dress. She wore white Chuck Taylors, and had a perfect posture. Adele was quiet, and stayed silent until an incredibly gorgeous girl asked for her order.

This girl was beautiful. She had wavy blonde hair to her shoulders, tied in a low-ponytail, with sparkly blue eyes and a playful grin. "Um, I would like a vanilla milkshake and some fries, please." She went auto pilot, and her nametag flashed Ella. She waited in silence until her food came. It smelled and looked delicious. "Oi, Daniella, we need food too!" 2 hideous girls announced, and Adele almost vomited. They wore ugly coloured dresses, with ugly haircuts. "Coming, sisters!" Daniella said, and Adele almost spit her mouthful of food. WHAT?! How was _that_ even possible? "Who are you?" the beautiful Asian girl asked. She was nudged by a pretty blonde, "Oh, I'm sorry. Where are my manners? I'm Mulan Fa-Li. Who are you?" Adele swallowed, "Adele Hamilton. Nice to meet you, Mulan. Why am I here?" Mulan sighed and looked at Belle and Kida. Her dark eyes looked calculating. "You apparently, are Kida's new tutor…?" Adele looked at each pretty girl. "Um, why? What's wrong with Belle?" a light, elegant voice replied, "Belle is going to college and becoming a journalist, and won't be able to properly tutor Kida. Her senior year must be all A+'s, or she won't be accepted to the free scholarship waiting list." She had golden looking hair, with big indigo eyes. She had naturally rose-red lips, and Mulan snorted. "Way to go Aurora, I wanted to scare the kid." Adele ran her hand through her messy hair and replied, "I will be happy to, I just need to know everyone here." A girl with fiery hair said, "Merida Dum'Broch." Another across from her mumbled "Rapunzel Longe." She was reading a book. "Esmeralda Fendy!" a girl with jade coloured eyes announced from the jukebox, putting on ' _Elvis Presley's; Hound Dog'_. "Megara Hampton." Said another, her waist-length dark hair swinging seductively, as she walked to Esmeralda them both doing the wiggle. "Jane Porter." Another squeaked, quiet, and went back to drawing. 2 girls replied "Jasmine Agrabah!" "Anastasia Tanner!" they giggled and went back to their magazines. Jasmine was dark and Anastasia pale. "Some of us are working, like Daniella and Anna, but Elsa doesn't make it out of college until 5 on Tuesdays, and Pocahontas is working in the woods." Aurora said quietly, reading the menu with an expressionless face.

"How could you guys forget about me?" a girl with long red hair announced, and rubbed her head with a purple towel. "Ariel! How are you?" Rapunzel, with butt-length blonde asked, actually showing some interest in the real world. "I'm great, Relly. How is the portrait coming? Remember, it's my Dad's birthday in 2 weeks!" Ariel looked playful, but her eyes said _Get it Done, Please ._ They were the colour of sea-glass, and she sat beside me and stole a fry. "Hi! Are you Adele Hamilton?" Ariel asked, with a eyebrow raised. "How do you know my name?" Dylan asked, astonished she knew her name. "I was at the party! My Dad and your Mother were talking about what kind of revenue comes through the sea. Apparently, 38.7%. You look a lot like her, you and your Mother smile the same. Your eyes crinkle." Dylan sat, astonished and said "So, what is Kida currently learning? History, Language, Mathematics, Science?" Adele asked no one in particular, kind of hoping that Belle would answer. "Oh, I'm learning History and Mythology. And the English alphabet. And learning how to write." Adele nodded and pulled out a notebook. And her Mythology Textbook, and took some points that Adele thought she would interested in.

By then, Ariel had eaten all of her fries and was eyeing her milkshake. Adele picked it up and drank what she wanted, and thrust it to Ariel's face. "Thanks, smallfry. What you doing?" Dylan sighed, "I'm making a curriculum of what Kida has to learn. I'm tying it in with what I'm doing in class. Then I'll be able to do my homework, and I can tutor her as I learn. It's good for both of us." She finalized. "that's kind of ingenious. Well, we should get you home." She threw a couple bills down and Adele was about to get her wallet, when Ariel put a hand on her shoulder. "No, I got you covered. You just owe me another lunch." She grinned evilly, and Adele said 'Goodbye!' and turned around and bumped into a muscular chest.

 **Cliffhanger….. I'm not sorry ;)**


	4. Chapter 4: I think I'm in Love?

Saint Jane

Chapter 4: At Home

 **So, after consulting my BFF's and basically Beta's, they said the last chapter was confusing. After reading** _ **after**_ **it's up, I need to clear it all up in the little chapter. Enjoy!**

After getting a posse to walk her home, Dylan would've loved to climb into bed and sleep until the weekend, but she had to meet the staff. They were a family of enormous Native-American men, and quite frankly, Adele almost peed her pants when she saw this one named Paul. Yeah, big guy.

Anyway, as she sat on the porch swing admiring the sweet smell of the flowers on the window sill, she thought of what happened at the diner, with, _him._ Collin Atera was tall and gorgeous and incredibly silly. And his chest felt like rocks when you banged your enormously fat head up against him. _Stupid, Stupid, STUPID!_ She chided herself, until she was tapped on the shoulder by a dark hand. "Hey, Adele. How's your head?" his voice replied, always deep, and teasing. "Um, fine. Sorry for banging up against your chest." She faced him and didn't realize how close his face was. They're faces were centimeters apart, and she smelled the aftershave he used. He blushed, and she turned fire truck red, and he sat back on the blue and green cushions. "Sorry, um….. How are you?" she shrugged, "Exhausted, and not to be rude, but what in the heck are you doing at my house?" he laughed, and said "I got a job here, because Jake can't do full-time now that his wife, Renesmee had their," he counted on his fingers "5th and 6th kid. Twins aren't fun when they cry together." he smiled. "I should know little brother. Since _I am their father._ Go do the work I'm only paying you $10 bucks, and a noogie for." Collin groaned, not pleased.

"Are you guys actually related?" Dylan asked, eating a cookie, intrigued. "No, we aren't, but his mother and my father are close friends, and he's my 2nd cousin. His dad took a hike after he found out his mom was pregnant. He definitely missed out." She nodded, agreeing with Jacob's deep voice. He picked up a glass that looked so miniscule in his giant hands and looked at it. "My daughter would love these. She is a lot like her mother and aunt." Adele nodded, looking over to the warm red shack at the end of the property. "Bring her over next time." Adele said quietly. "Hmmmmm?" he said, his mouth full of cookie. He swallowed, and said, "Our old bosses forbidden us from entering the _step_. You sure you want a little Swan?" Dylan nodded, excited to meet his kids. "Well, if I don't go and get Collin and Brady to stop fighting, I'm gonna get it tonight with Ness. I'm off. Thanks for the food!" he ran off at a fast pace, his cutoff button-down revealing a tattoo. It was dark against his complexion, and she watched him run away to pull apart and smack on the back of the head, the two idiots.

As she did her homework in her room that night, after eating a delicious meal cooked by Ana, she thought on why she didn't hesitate when saying she would tutor Kida. She didn't even think. _I think I said yes because all I wanted was a friend._

Adele sat at her window seat, the cool night air blowing gently. It was Heaven on Earth.

([{AWESOMEFANFICTION!)]

Adele sat impatiently in Latin, because that was her last class. "Take a chill pill, Addy." Ashlee said, and when her hair wasn't in tight braids, it was in tight ringlets that cascaded all over her back, and stopped at her shoulder blades. "Yeah, calm down!" Erika seconded, her pink hair in Marilyn Monroe curls. Adele dogged Jasmine's high-heeled foot, already having 4 'incidents' today. Her big toe was on fire. Adele's hair fell in her face when she got of bus 54, and Leo said hello, and Adele was pulled into a seat with Aileen and Kida. "Um, hi?" she blinked, straightening her pink skirt. "Is this the pretty tutor girl?" Aileen asked, looking up at Kida. She noticed that Kida had blue paint on her face. "Yes, it is. And what will we be learning?" Adele shrugged. "I'm not sure, because I haven't found a place to study, and I haven't finished writing up what we were supposed to learn, either." Aileen got a crazy gleam in her eyes. "Daddy said you guys could use our house…" Leo's voice said "Um, no Daddy didn't say that. Mommy did." Then he wrote down on a orange notepad in messy writing "Bring Adele H., to study with Kida."

 **This is REALLY short, but it is going to have a BIG chapter after. Once I type it :]**


End file.
